My Baby Shot Me Down
by sparklesama
Summary: from the kill bill song to a songfic! sasusaku, sad. its a good quick read.


**A/N: **so I was watching kill bill and the song that I heard totally inspired me to write this songfic! So hope you all enjoy as I think it is my second one only!

IMPORTANTE: so this whole thing is sakura's point of view.

DISCLAIMOR: own not naruto, or kill bill, or this song.

**My Baby Shot Me Down**

We were so small, playing our stupid games. You were so good at it and I always was jealous. You could dodge, and shoot always hitting your mark. It was so cool. I remember when we play at the academy with everyone else, Neji, Gaara, Naruto just the whole crew. You shot them all down with your little toy gun. I was your partner, covering your back, shooting them down. Bang, bang, bang. You shot one then me, then you, until it was just you and me.

**I was 5 and he was 6 we rode on horses made of sticks**

**He wore black and I wore white**

**He would always win the fight**

I shot too soon, then you came right up and shot me down. With a pull of your finger the trigger let loose, and you shot me. You won, like every other game. Over and over again, I would shoot too soon and you waited for an opening, like a natural born killer.

_**Bang Bang**_

_**He shot me down**_

_**Bang Bang**_

_**I hit the ground**_

_**Bang Bang**_

_**That awful sound**_

_**Bang Bang**_

_**My baby shot me down**_

We are older now, life isn't a game, we aren't playing anymore. We aren't small anymore this is a cut throat business. We are ninja and we aim to kill. You've had more practice, but then again so have I. However, you can't coax me into being distracted, you can't blind me with the past. Its our final fight, so lets make it last. I can't let you leave, not now and not me. I love you too much. Can you remember how we use to be? When we were young? You and me, are little toy guns, are little games, are affection for one another. We grew up, became closer and now of all times, you stab me in the back. Have things really changed this much?

**Season came and changed the time**

**When I grew up I called him mine**

**He would always laugh and say**

"**Remember when we use to play Bang Bang?"**

_**I shot you down**_

_**Bang Bang**_

_**You hit the ground**_

_**Bang Bang**_

_**That awful sound**_

_**Bang Bang**_

_**My baby shot me down**_

_**I use to shoot you down**_

**Music played and people sang**

**Just for me the church bells rang**

I remember, you remember how we were when we were small. I was your one of your best friends, and you mine. We played and played and played, so don't leave me. Can't you remember any of it? Our teenage years? our childhood? The love we shared, the wedding we had? The family we wanted. Don't you care? If you did, then you wouldn't do this, you wouldn't leave.

**Now he's gone**

**I don't know why**

**Until this day sometimes I cry**

**He didn't even say goodbye**

**He didn't take the time to lie**

I guess waking up, at home, still in my wedding dress is all I should expect. The games we played, you could have taken the first shot, you could have shot me down fist- not given me the chance, but you did. You cared enough to let me try, but you never had the heart to tell me you didn't really want this. Instead, you leave me, covered in white, wet with tears, on the floor. Skipping all excuses and just not waiting anymore, you finally took the first shot. And just like every other time, you hit the mark.

_**Bang Bang**_

_**He shot me down**_

_**Bang Bang**_

_**I hit the ground**_

_**Bang Bang**_

_**That awful sound**_

_**Bang Bang**_

_**My baby shot me down**_

A/N: so yes that was short, yes that sucked… a lot. Basically they were small, they would always play together. When they grew up they grew closer, but sasuke would never really show his true feelings. Then when they are going to get married and have a family he just can't do it, he is lacking the nerve, so he knocks out sakura and leaves her at home sulking. She knows that he couldn't lie to her because even though he lacked the gull to marry her it never meant that eh didn't care and so he left her. Sad yes I know but that is why it is under ANGST. So hope you guys liked it more then I did…. Review?


End file.
